dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crymson Scourge
Crymson Scourge Gallery Real Name: William Pryce Aliases: Baker Ellis, Green Lantern Secret Identity: Crymson Scourge Affiliation: None Universe: Earth 83 Base Of Operations: None Gender: VERY male. Height: Varies, usually seen around 6'6'' as both William and Baker Weight: Varies, though an more atheletic build as Will, while Baker is more of a gangly yet toned build Eyes: Never been seen without them Hair: as William: Unnaturally blonde; As Baker : Black Unusual Features: Besides being pale as the dead and always sunglasses (as William) or reading glasses (Baker)? None what so ever Citizenship: British Marital Status: Divorced (or he would hope) Occupation: (Insert here) for Hire Education: Who needs it with a computer in your brain? Creators: Some prat in Maine History "Life's a Bitch..." In Earth 83's equivalent to the Victorian Age, William Pryce was quite living, quite mortal, and quite a gentleman, which is more than fitting in an age of lords and ladies. But being a gentleman was not a limitation to what was William's profession. He was an assassain, having been taught in the ways of life and death...to point of how much one's life was and how much it took to end it. Despite such a desipicable profession, he found it easy to be part of the vibrant life of the upper crust and royal, since it was in many lords and ladies' best interest to hire him first before they ended up being his next target...And one popular feature that made him most memorable, outside of his odd preference for crimson and black attire, or his pale complexion, was him always wearing a pair of smoked glasses, which were so darkened, one could never see his eyes unless in the right light. It was a useful tool for intimidating one's targets... Of course, pride comes before the fall... William found himself quite a lucrative deal from an anoymous source, and was soon "inhuming" a number of people, taking certain bits and pieces from them, due to a rather juicy incentive. When he finally achieved all the clauses in the contract, he met his employer face to face, realizing that it was "The Jester", a figure of rumor and infamy. As well as a practicioner of Necromancy. William's reptoire of tools and skills couldn't hold a candle to a woman who made death(something he'd profitted from)a twisted joke. So...William was soon "inhumed" as well... "...And Then You Die" There was no bright light. There was no hellfire or brimstone. Just encompassing blackness, then... He opened his eyes. Apparently, not just a Jester in name, the necromancer had used HIM as a guinea pig for her occult experiments, and there he stood before her. An example of the thinking walking dead. He was a walking, talking corpse, subject to all of nature's cruelties to such a thing. He would've been just another puppet for The Jester...if IT didn't happen... "A Partnership Begins..." It was by pure chance that the concentration of occult eneriges weakened the walls of reality in the Jester's home that another force entirely used this threadbare wall to pierce through, resulting in a localized "reality clash", meshing the two parts of alternate realities, resulting in the complete obliteration of Jester's Lab as well as some poor schmuck's police box, but from all the destruction came the birth...or amalgamization of William Pryce, and the living A.I symbiont, Book. From that, a symbiotic partnership was forcibly forged, and the two were one in the same and now... "Stranger in a Strange Land" Due to missing records and Pryces choice of never bringing up his history, much is left in shadows about this villains beginnings, rumors range from that he's a surviving member of a long since extinct cave tribe, to a WWII soldier that survived his unit's utter annhilation. But the only common factor was what that allowed him to live on to bring terror into the hearts of his prey, an artifact of a crashed alien spacecraft which survived its creators (or captors?) destruction and bonded with Pryce, creating the monster that stalks humanity today, cutting a bloody swath on his Earth... Note the term "His" Earth. Due to his interactions into the fantastic and weird, the combined being known as "Crymson Scourge" found themselves shunted "Sideways" through time, now interacting a world not so different to their own, but one with legions of caped crusaders and spandex wearing gods...one which "Scourge" found much joy out of.... Usually found in the most darkest and seediest of cities and towns, he finds himself in a rather close company of the shadowy rogues and cutthroats of this colorfully powered world... The "Pryce" To Be Paid William Pryce is a "man" of very different values. He is clever and witty (dripping with poisonous wit to either disarm his foes or frustrate them enough to make a wrong move.) while being crude and shallow, quite flagrant with sins and evils of the world. . He can be calculating and cruel, most of the time never gets angry (but when he does...). Has an odd sense of honor/chivalry. Whether its on purpose or not, has never killed a woman or child, despite his long list of successful kills (those of which are attributed to him, none of which are clearly documented to be his, given his resistance for recording.), all of which were adult male (or late teen males). However, harming or incapcitating is not held to this code, and will seek very "interesting" ways, only to keep himself amused, given being a thrill seeker, willing to risk others lives and the mission just to do things the very exciting or dramatic way. A very determined figure, whatever task he has chosen for himself or what ever job he is paid for (which of course, he makes his own rules and negotiations when taking..."jobs"), he always gets his man, finishes the job, and never misses. The "Will" of Pryce "Book", his A.I. "bodymate", is the real source of all of their power and knowledge, but is fueled by Pryce's will to continue on as well as his adrenline roller coaster of a lifestyle, through the years cultivating a "personality" of its own, developing a hunger for knowledge and input to match Pryce's for excitement and danger. It is probably due to their nature that allows both to contain the thought that there is more than one Earth...but actually many that lie in wait to be explored...and exploited... The Darkest Knight? Book took control of their body while the "pair" ran an undercover operation at the X-Mansion, posing as a professor known as Baker Ellis. However, plans were changed for the intriguing as he had acquired a Green Lantern ring during the very short tenure of his employment. After a brief excursion among the Exiles on another Earth based upon a popular television show, he went about exploring the applications of the ring, while Pryce seems to do his own best to continue "impersonating" Baker Ellis during the mansions rebuilding, while Book applies their abilities...on this wonderful new toy of theirs.... Exiled Once More During the confusion of yet another attack and further destruction of the X-Mansion, Pryce and Book decided it was time to end their operation, and slipped out. During this "downtime" period, Pryce was able to purchase a form for Book to occupy independantly of their shared body, acquiring a Black Market LMD, which using the ring sped up the transfer process, leaving Pryce alone in his own head (with a rather downgraded version of Book to provide "tech support") and Book can be free to stretch his legs out (literally and metaphorically). Both celebrate their new freedoms by partying and soon, become main attractions at the Hardrock Cathedral...only to be recruited once more into the Exiles, this time for a mission that includes a threat to ALL the Multiverse... History Uncovered? But, as they were briefed to the threat itself, The Timebreaker (later revealed to be The Master), Pryce suffered massive mental trauma, where flashes of not one but two lives before his inner eye, leaving him questioning his identity as well as the part this new menace played in one of these lives. Book, suffering some identity issues of his own, tries to help his partner in this new development, but both find themselves pulled into yet another new HQ, a former residence owned by the Xavier Institiute (both questioning how fast everything seemed to be going, curious if this Mistress of Time had any idea what she was actually doing). But, as betrayals were made and fighting ensued, both were on the forefront, trying to repel the attacks...only to have Pryce suffer another of these "memories", one worse than before, crippling him in midst of battle as it somehow gave off a signal...a signal recieved by none other than... The Master, who succeeds in bringing great harm to his friend Book before being pulled away from battle by Jade. How things will develop, after the blurred vision Will recieved, as well as the massive damage Book recieved in his loss of the power ring, is yet to be seen. Powers Bonded with a Liquid Metal A.I. of unknown extraterrestrial origin, a life form acting like the scientific and order equivalent to the alien and chaotic living symbiotes, but with differing weaknesses and strengths: BioTechnological Enhancement:Enhances strength and speed to nearly superhuman levels, just slightly above human “perfection”. BioTechnological Control: Able to morph the shared bodily form with thoughts, adjusting costume to their very whim, from casual disguise to protective armor, even defensive features or offensive weaponry. Technologic Assimilation: Can assimilate weapons into the body for the A.I. to analyze and then replicate, providing a (not limitless but quite plentiful) supply of ammo and attachments, even to the point where user can modify and mix with what else user has in his current arsenal. "Computer Whisperer": Able to directly connect to any electronic or digital interface, to “speak to the machines” and control them to their will, allowing an inhuman variation of “hacking” information or become invisible to all forms digital/electronic survelliance or recording. Healing Factor: Due to technologically designed metabolism (which is able to neutralize most poisons, including those produced by the body itself and that of recreational drugs, ie alcohol, cigarettes, etc) A.I. and User can heal from most normal and some abnormal wounds in a very short period of time, some instances instantaneous, but for the most hazardous of wounds, only in calm settings before both can focus on damaged areas. On the run or under fire would put a strain upon both beings in any attempt to heal, no matter the severity. Human Computer: Due to hybrid human/A.I. mind, has computer like intelligence and a literal photographic memory. Outside of powers, is an experienced fighter, excellent weapons master, and a variety of hard earned skills and military tactics. Role Playing Stats NAME: William Pryce CHARACTER INFO: Appearance when in costume: Here AGE: Lost to the "public" histories of Man STRENGTHS: Direct Computer Interfacing (Hacking), Analytical, Determined down task, Sense of Honour. WEAKNESSES: Will not kill women or children, Impassionate, Heightened physical senses, Electric Charges/Powerful Magnetism. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable AGILITY: Amazing ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Remarkable --> Possibly Higher? INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Good SPEED: Remarkable + POPULARITY: Dependant on which Earth he's on. ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x100 Amazing PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x100 Amazing ENERGY ATTACK: 3x10 Incredible ENERGY DEFENSE: 3x10 Incredible Modifiers Liquid Metal A.I. allows for the following: HACKING: Incredible WEAPON ASSIMILATION: Awesome HEALING: Incredible ++ Weapons FORMERLY: Green Lantern Ring: Un material, Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as Gravity, Radiation, Heat, Light, and powerful blasts of concussive Force. Green Lantern Ring